


Что потеряли и что обрели

by Drist_Oren



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disability, Gen, Post-Agent Carter season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Говард делает Соузе новый протез и вспоминает Баки Барнса
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Howard Stark
Kudos: 1





	Что потеряли и что обрели

— Я могу тебе с этим помочь, — Говард Старк кивнул на его костыль.  
Соза даже не отсек, что именно тот имел в виду, пока, много позже, Старк не зажал его в углу одного из кабинетов, и пояснил:  
— С твоей ногой.  
Это было столь неожиданно, что Соза опешил:  
— Зачем?  
Старк закатил глаза:  
— Избавиться от костыля. Ходить на танцы, — он многозначительно повел бровью в сторону Пегги, которая склонилась над столом. — Драться с советскими ассассинами.  
— Как показала практика, костыль — неплохое оружие против советских ассассинов, — криво усмехнулся Соза и собрался было закончить на этом разговор, но Старк ухватил его за рукав.  
— Брось, — дружелюбно сказал Старк. — Хуже точно не будет.  
— Мои воспоминания о том, чем обычно оборачиваются ваши изобретения, еще очень свежи, мистер Старк, — холодно сказал Соза, аккуратно высвобождая рукав. — Я не горю желанием обзаводиться протезом вашего изготовления. Я все еще хочу жить.

Через неделю, вечером, у входа из здания ССР, Соза заметил автомобиль Говарда Старка, с Эдвином Джарвисом, опирающимся о капот.  
— Мистер Джарвис, боюсь, вы разминулись с мисс Картер на несколько минут.  
— О, нет, — сказал Джарвис и приглашающе открыл пассажирскую дверцу, — сегодня я за вами.  
— А Говард Старк настойчив, — вздохнул Соза и покорно сел в машину, неловко пристроив рядом костыль.  
— Боюсь, вы его новый проект, сэр.  
— Да поможет мне Бог.

— О, Дэниэл, вы все-таки приехали! — на этот раз Старк был менее фамильярен, если можно так выразиться.  
Джарвис провел Созу сразу в мастерскую Старка.  
— Мне просто не хотелось расстраивать вашего дворецкого, он славный малый.  
— Я знал, что вы не устоите перед ним.  
Старк, судя по всему, был погружен в работу: с засученными рукавами он стоял склонившись над одним из столов, на котором лежал угрожающего вида металлический каркас неизвестного назначения. По столам были разбросаны чертежи, какие-то талмуды с кипами закладок, и инструменты.  
— Я, кажется, отвлекаю вас от работы, — неуверенно сказал Соза.  
— Вы не можете отвлекать меня от работы над вами!  
Соза вопросительно приподнял бровь, все еще надеясь, что металлический каркас не имел к нему никакого отношения. Старк почесал затылок и пояснил:  
— Неделю назад, я мало имел представления о протезировании, пришлось проконсультироваться со специалистами и ознакомиться с соответствующей литературой. Как оказалось, спустя две мировые войны, мы не особенно далеко продвинулись в этой области.  
— Может мне стоит прийти, скажем, через год?  
— Что, вы будете ждать, когда я получу ученую степень? Советские ассассины не ждут.  
Соза поморщился.  
— Я уже знаю все, что мне понадобится для работы над вашей ногой. Так что не стойте, как столб посреди дороги, а снимайте штаны!  
— Простите?  
Старк закатил глаза:  
— Господи, я не соблазнить вас пытаюсь. Вы для этого слишком не в моем вкусе. Я хочу посмотреть на Испанский Башмачок, который вы носите.  
— А, — Соза неловко огляделся.  
Раздеваться посреди большого помещения было как-то неудобно.  
— Да не стесняйтесь! — сказал Старк. — Хотите, я тоже штаны сниму?  
— Поверьте, мне не станет от этого комфортнее.  
— Давайте, я подержу ваш костыль, вы обопретесь на этот стол… Вот так. Лучше садитесь прямо на него и представьте, что я врач.  
И вот Соза, без штанов и носка с ботинком на левой ноге, сидел на холодном металлическим столе, а Говард Старк задумчиво смотрел на его ногу, подперев подбородок рукой.  
— Колено в рабочем состоянии, хорошо, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом поднял взгляд и серьезно посмотрел Созе в глаза. — А теперь я попрошу вас снять протез.  
Соза опустил взгляд и завозился с ремнями. Руки дрожали и пряжки никак не хотели расстегиваться. Говард молчал и терпеливо ждал. Наконец тяжелый протез с громким стуком упал на пол.  
— Ох-хо, — присвистнул Говард. — И всегда он так натирает?  
Соза сглотнул комок в горле:  
— Неделя была насыщенной, пришлось побегать.  
Говард поднял взгляд.  
— Боюсь спросить, в каком состоянии была нога после заварушки с Левиафаном.  
— Как после ампутации, — Соза криво улыбнулся.  
Говард какое-то время молчал, а потом хлопнул в ладоши:  
— Значит так, я ничего не могу начать делать, пока опухоль не спадет. Придется тебе недельку походить без протеза.  
— Что?  
— У тебя ведь есть второй костыль? Я уверен, без этой садистской фиговины на ноге, ты передвигаешься гораздо быстрее.  
— Но…  
Говард ухмыльнулся и с силой хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Ты крепкий парень, тебе нечего стыдиться. Просто ты отдал за свою страну чуть больше, чем другие. Джарвис отвезет тебя домой. Знаешь что? Он твой шофер на всю неделю!

Он чувствовал на себе взгляды, полные жалости, и то, как глаза окружающих опускались вниз, на его пустую штанину. Чертов Старк.  
— Эй, Соза! — Томпсон высунулся из двери своего кабинета.  
Вполне ожидаемо, теперь он был начальником отдела, и, что досадно, чертовски хорош в этом качестве. Его цепкий взгляд быстро окинул Созу с ног до головы, и Томпсон осклабился:  
— Где ты ногу потерял на этот раз?  
Соза облегченно хмыкнул:  
— Ее забрал себе Говард Старк. Вот увидишь, через месяц в ней будет встроенный пулемет.  
— О, — Томпсон ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Смотри, не отстрели себе из нее вторую ногу.  
— Доброе утро, Дэниэл. Ты сегодня рано.  
— Утро, Пегги. У меня теперь личный шофер.

— Твою мать, Старк. Ебаный в рот…  
— Все-все, выключил!  
Шипя себе под нос, Соза растирал сведенные судорогой мышцы бедра, в то время как Говард принялся массировать его ногу под коленом.  
— А я думал, ты вежливый воспитанный парень, Дэнни. А оказывается, ты материшься, как моряк, если узнать тебя поближе.  
— Или если хорошенько протрясти током, — прошипел Соза. — Я был в армии, Старк. Все мужики во время войны матерились, и еще как. Если кто и не ругался, так это, разве что, Капитан Америка.  
— О, ты был бы удивлен, — промурлыкал Говард.  
Соза перестал растирать бедро и пристально посмотрел на Старка.  
— Ты слышал? Своими ушами? — скептически спросил он.  
— Нет, — признался Говард. — Но Барнс кое-что рассказывал.  
— Барнс? Баки Барнс? Из Воющих Коммандос?  
— Он самый. Лучший друг Стива Роджерса, нашего Кэпа, с нежного возраста. Ему было что порассказать о своем приятеле. — Говард потер усы, вспоминая и пытаясь спрятать улыбку. — Жаль только… — Тут улыбка сползла, Говард резко встал, отвернулся и засунул руки в карманы.  
— Жаль только что? — аккуратно спросил Соза.  
— Жаль только, что я не знал Барнса до войны, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Говард. — До плена. Наверное даже, я совсем его не знал. Судя по тому, что я слышал, веселый был парень.  
Говард обернулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ты оставил на поле боя ногу, а Баки Барнс, о котором рассказывал Роджерс, должно быть, остался там, в плену. Этот парень, который был с ним после… — Говард нахмурился и потер лоб. — Конечно, Стив этого не замечал. А может замечал. Не знаю. Барнс делал все, чтобы Стив не знал. Смеялся, шутил, рассказывал байки. Но стоило Стиву отвернуться, как его лицо… менялось. Улыбка сползала, взгляд становился жутким. От этого парня мурашки по коже ползли. Барнс без Роджерса был мрачным и замкнутым, я бы даже сказал, пугающим.  
Говард передернулся, потом ухмыльнулся, и прищурившись посмотрел на Созу.  
— Наверное, единственный раз, когда я видел отблеск Баки, которого знал Стив, это когда однажды он пришел ко мне с просьбой улучшить оптический прицел своей снайперской винтовки, а потом вдруг стал спрашивать про прототип летающего автомобиля, который я демонстрировал на выставке в сорок третьем. Он был там. Это был его последний вечер перед отправкой в Европу.  
Старк сел рядом с Созой и стал разглядывать сложенные на коленях руки.  
— Потом, в сорок пятом, когда Роджерс пропал, мы искали не только его тело, но и тело Барнса. На дне ущелья в Альпах. Ничего не нашли. Их обоих поглотил лед…

Пять лет спустя.

Сознание медленно возвращалось, хотя Соза пожалел об этом при первой же попытке двинуться: все тело стало зверски ломать от боли. Когда он застонал, кто-то тут же сжал его ладонь, и он открыл глаза.  
— Пегги.  
Он чувствовал, как шевелятся его губы, но изо рта не вылетело ни звука. Но Пегги все равно улыбнулась и ободряюще сжала его пальцы.  
— Фух, слава Богу, — раздался с другой стороны голос Томпсона. — Мы уже священника собирались вызывать.  
Соза вздрогнул и с усилием приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на свои накрытые простыней ноги. Левая кончалась ниже колена. Он снова упал на подушку.  
— Протез в хлам, — проворчал Говард, стоящий в ногах постели. — Как через мясорубку пропустили. Титано-ванадиевый сплав.  
— Дэниэл, — сказала Пегги, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты единственный, кто выжил в нападении. Ты можешь описать того, кто это был?  
Соза зажмурился: перед глазами отчетливо стояли разбросанные, как куклы, тела. Удар о стену, черный силуэт, что-то металлическое блестит в свете уличных фонарей. Он не чувствует боли, когда рука сжимается на лодыжке протеза, сделанного Говардом Старком. Его за ногу тащат по коридору, он отчетливо слышит звук корежущегося металла, с которым протез поддается под чужой хваткой. И внезапно все останавливается. Он, превозмогая боль, вскидывает все еще сжатый в сломанной руке пистолет и, сквозь туман перед глазами, целится в голову черной тени. Тот не смотрит на него, он смотрит на ногу Дэниэла, сжатую в его руке, а потом медленно поднимает взгляд, и в Созу впиваются потрясенные, почти безумные глаза. Сжимающие его ногу пальцы, металлические пальцы, разжимаются. Соза стреляет…  
— Он… — с трудом говорит Соза. — У него была стальная рука.

**Author's Note:**

> март 2015


End file.
